


The RAD Festival

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dancing, Demonic Powers, F/M, Festival, Fighting pit, Games, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pajama Party, Performance, Sleepovers, Spoilers, Spoilers Lesson 28, kissing and cuddles, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: It's finally the day of the RAD Festival. Let's have some fun!
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Friendship - Relationship, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Romantic - Relationship, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), slow burn - Relationship
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900351
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. Festival Games

**Author's Note:**

> I made this first chapter, because i always thought that the festival in the game was pretty boring, with only the play. So I imagined a day on festival grounds would be fun to write about and one thing led to another... ;)
> 
> From chapter 2 and up, this part will contain spoilers from Lesson 28.
> 
> It doesn't follow the story exactly, but it does in general

After breakfast we are on our way to RAD University. We had decided to enjoy the festival before our performance, which wouldn't be happening until end of the afternoon.  
Leila and I were pretty excited and curious. What would a demon-festival be like? Would some things be alike with the Human World? We wanted to experience everything together, so Lucifer had told his brothers that they had to stay with us and let us make the choice of activities. There wasn't much complaining for that.

So that's how we enter the festival grounds as a pretty large group. There they all immediately errupt in discussions on what we should do first. Because of course they all have their own suggestions of what we would like to do.

For example Asmodeus tells us. “You absolutely HAVE to visit the Kissing Booth!”

Leila looks at him sceptically. “Why? Give me one good reason.”

“Because you get to kiss beautiful demons, of course!” Asmodeus swoons. But both me and Leila roll our eyes.

“I allready can do that for free.” She tells him. “I don't even have to try to get kisses.” She continues with a wink at Belphegor and Satan, who grin back at her. “Also, I don't think that some of you want to see us kiss strangers. But you do you, Asmo. We can wait 'till you are finished.”

“No, we can't.” Lucifer says with a smirk. “We're not waiting around all day until Asmo is satisfied.” Everyone burst out laughing and Asmodeus pouts.

“Here, I give you a kiss from a human, Asmo.” She says and gives him a peck on the cheek. Asmodeus pretends to swoon and then runs after her, demanding more. “See?” She shouts laughing, while trying to dodge him. “I don't even try!” We all laugh and follow them.

Leila and I spot an Apple bobbing booth and are interested to play, because that looks familiar and safe for humans, until we discover you have to grab poisoned apples with your mouth. So yeah. That's a nope for us humans, but Lucifer wants to give it a go. He's feeling peckish and likes to have his favorite treat. He does it with style, like everything he does, barely getting his face wet. Bystanders applaud and swoon and I'm feeling a bit, no, a lot, proud of my demon.

Then we see something that is right up my alley: A Paintball Shooting Range. Mammon wants to play with me, so we suit up. We're hunting against another team of two, and with Mammon in my team, we're sure to lose. But it doesn't matter to me, I still have fun! Only Mammon had bet that we would win, so that was a bit of an unpleasant surprise for Lucifer when he asked him to pay his debt for him... Yeah...

When we pass by a Dunk Tank, that looks suspiciously filled with blood (it can't be really blood right?), Belphegor is taunted by the one sitting on the platform.

“You! A-va-tar! Of Sloth! Hahaha! Can you keep your eyes open long enough to pitch a ball?” Bystanders laugh and holler.

Mammon and Satan look ready to fight them, but Belphegor yawns and rolls his eyes and Leila pulls Satans arm to keep walking. I try to calm down the others. These demons are out for a fight and we won't indulge them.

“Look at that! The Avatars, stringed on a human leesh. Those are our leaders, guys! Hahaha!” More taunting and laughing. “They need permission from little weak humans!”

Belphegor turns around, and Leila tugs on his sleeve, worried. “I'm going to shut him up.” He tells her, as he kisses her passionately in public. “They're not going to insult my humans.” He walks lazily to the ticket seller and says. “One.” Which causes more laughing. Too lazy to throw two!

When he recieves his ball, he walks to the platform. He yawns, does a sloppy aim and then throws the ball straight in the face of the challenger, who falls in the tank with a splash. Unconcious. Bystanders are quiet now. He turns around and tells Leila. “I may be the Avatar of Sloth, but I'm still an Avatar.”

She hugs him. “Let's hope they remember for next time, Belphie.” He holds her hand and walks away with her. Not looking back to see if someone rescues the guy who fell into the tank. The brothers grin and we follow them.

Beelzebub was allready getting hungry, so when we pass by the Eating Contest of Superspicy Devildom food, of course he wants to join. By the time he has won, he's literally breathing fire. Something you don't see every day, not even in the Devildom.  
Leila looks on with wide eyes, while he still continues to devour plate after plate full of food as smoke comes out of his ears and nose.

“That can't be healthy.” She whispers to me, worried and I kind of have to agree to that.

We come passed a Petting Zoo where all kinds of Devildom creatures are on display, available for petting. Leviathan and Leila are very enthousiast to go in. Leila can't wait to get to know more animals and talk to them, testing her new ability. Leviathan prefers the scaly creatures and Leila the fluffy ones, and when we come look for them after half an hour, they're both sitting on the floor beaming, surrounded by creatures. Heads close together, whispering to not spook the animals. In their arms. On their shoulders. On their heads, even. Asmodeus thinks it's adorable and snaps a picture. Leila doesn't even mind, this time.  
Satan and Belphegor pluck off the creatures from Leila and Mammon and Asmodeus pluck them off from Leviathan and then we drag them out the petting zoo, while they both complain loudly as if they are five year olds. Knowing Leila, they easily could spend the rest of the day in there.

In the middle of the festival grounds, is a Fighting Pit. We've been avoiding that as much as we could, since Leila doesn't like the noises coming from there: breaking bones and squishy sounds. But suddenly there is a rush of demons towards it, like a stampede. We are being pushed into that direction as if we are in a mosh pit: no way to escape, just go with it, or be trampled. At least we manage to stay together. I'm being firmly, though not so comfortable, held by Beelzebub and Lucifer. Mammon has a strong grip around Leila's shoulders and of course Satan and Belphegor aren't far away. I can see she's scared, though.  
But what the hell is so exiting about the fighting pit all of a sudden? All this time it was just several demons trying to see who was strongest. Not very interesting for the Avatars. Hardly a challenge.

“Come one! Come all!” Someone shouts over the excited crowd. “Finally, the fighter you all have waited on! For centuries they were extinct! But another one was born! The next generation Minotaur!”

“Minotaur?” I ask. “For real?” I go look over the edge of the pit. And indeed I see a gigantic humanoid creature stomping around in there. Head like a bull, body like a human. The horns are huge and sharp. Large hands with sharp claws are scraping the walls of the pit., leaving deep marks. The feet are hoofs and stomp so thunderous that the ground shakes.

“Hmf!” Belphegor huffs in disgust. “Ugly beasts. You can barely call them demon.”

“Isn't your demon form a bull as well?” Leila askes him innocently. He narrow his eyes at her as if to see if she's mocking him. But she isn't. “I was just wondering, if it's something like that.”

He shakes his head. “Minotaur, or creatures like it, can't change their appearance. If it has the head of an animal, it has the intellect of it.”

“Oh, so they just use this creature here as a fighting beast?” I ask. “But it is a demon, right?”

“Yes, it is a demon. Demons don't do human rights, like humans do.” Asmodeus explains. “But it's disgusting to watch. Very unattractive, these fighting pits. Let's go, Leila.” He says as he sees her face, taking her hand to get her away from here. She nods. She doesn't want to watch this.

We're just ready to push ourselves back through the crowd again as we hear the announcer shout: “Whats this? The Seven Avatars of Sin have graced our humble Fighting Pit with their presence! Give them an applause, people!” People start applauding, assuming one of the Avatars will take up fighting against the minotaur, as the announcer continues. “Which one of them will fight the mighty Minotaur?”  
Lucifer looks pretty annoyed. Just announce that he or one of his brothers will stoop so low as to fight in an ordinary fighting pit. He glares around, so that the people close to us back away. With the only result that we even get more attention this way. “Oh! And look at that! They have brought their little humans with them! How adorable!” The crowd laughs. “You know what I have heard, people? One of them is a witch!” The crowd laughs louder. “Now, now, don't laugh... It's impressive for humans to wield magic.” The crowd roars in laughter now.

I can see Satan getting furious: How dare they mock his Leila like that! but she lays a hand on his arm and whispers something to him. Then waves Mammon and Belphegor over. Whispering to them as well. I see Mammon protesting and Satan and Belphegor look doubtful as well.

“Aww! Look how adorable! It's almost like they have a relationship! The human and the Avatar of Wrath! And Greed! And Sloth!” The crowd keeps mocking them. Feeling safe as a group. “One of them should fight for her honor against the Minotaur, don't you agree, people?” Laughter. “The winner gets the pretty human as a prize! Hahaha!” More mocking and laughter. All seven Avatars are really pissed now, but Leila shakes her head at them, determined.

I ask her what she's planning:  
 _What are you doing?_  
 _I'll show them!_ Her eyes are a fury and I'm getting pretty nervous for what she's up to.

She steps forward and says with her soft, sweet voice. “No need for the noble Avatars to get their hands dirty. I'll take on your minotaur, myself.”

The crowd is instantly silent. The announcer doesn't know what to say. In the silence, Leila puts her hair up, takes off her jacket and before anyone can stop her, she hops elegantly into the pit.  
She's half the size of the minotaur and I'm scared to death. “Lucifer! Do something!” I whisper to him. He holds me close, shaking his head. Once a challenge is accepted, it can't be interrupted.

“She better win, or Diavolo kills everybody.” He whispers back, with a dangerous tone in his voice. “Or I will.” He looks threatening to the announcer, who is still stunned. This was not what he meant to happen. He wanted one of the Avatars in the pit. If the human dies, all hell will break loose, he knows that too.

In the meantime, the minotaur is roaring to Leila, stomping his hoofs. Leila suddenly raises her voice. “ _ **My name is Leila. Descendant from Solomon the Wise. I ask Mammon, the Avatar of Greed, to lend me his power.**_ ”  
And then right after that: “ _ **My name is Leila. Descendant from Solomon the Wise. I ask Belphegor, the Avatar of Sloth, to lend me his power.**_ ”  
And she finishes with: “ _ **My name is Leila. Descendant from Solomon the Wise. I ask Barbatos, the Duke of Time, to lend me his power.**_ ”

She invented this incantation herself, to access her demons powers from a distance, without having to look at them or touch them. And apparently this way she can gain control of multiple demons powers at once. That must be what she was whispering about. To get their permission.

“Descendant from Solomon?” The announcer asks weakly. The crowd murmurs.

But then the fight allready starts, as the minotaur attacks her. She nonchalantly puts up her forcefield and the minotaur bounces back from it like he was made out of rubber. So that must have been how it looked when Beelzebub got in contact with it a few times.  
He keeps attacking. But she knows what to expect, through her connection with Barbatos. She slows him down, through her borrowed powers from Belphegor. She swiftly avoids every stomp and claw and horn, through her connection with Mammon, who is concentrating as he watches her from the edge of the pit. You can really see how close their bond is now. He's helping her. I'm sure of it.

The crowd doesn't know what they are looking at: This small weak human standing up against a minotaur and surviving? Who is this? Not any ordinary witch. I'm starting to feel even prouder. My Leila. My best friend and my family. She's so smart and powerful.

And oh, so pissed right now, as she finally says: “ _ **My name is Leila. Descendant from Solomon the Wise. I ask Satan, the Avatar of Wrath, to lend me his power.**_ ”

After she said that, her eyes glow green, like Satans eyes do when he's angry. She conjures a concentrated green fire in her hands and sends it straight into the minotaurs chest as he races towards her. The fire spreads as it comes in contact with his skin and sets his fur on fire. Engulfing him. He's getting knocked back all the way into the opposite wall and wails, his upper body still burning. He's badly hurt. He can't get up anymore and that stops the fight. Leila let's go of her fury and her eyes are normal again.

“Uh... Okay... Looks like the Minotaur lost this fight, people. An applause for this human, if you please.”

But everybody is too stunned to applaud. Mammon hoists his human out of the pit and hugs her tightly. “You're an idiot. But I love ya.” She giggles and hugs him back.

Satan takes her over from him and also hugs her. “You have great control over my power. I'm impressed. Don't ever do that again.” His eyes flash with anger, pride and worry.

“It's been fun to have a real battle again, but I need to sleep for a bit.” She tells us. “I'm tired.”

“Don't carry her, let her walk on her own.” Lucifer says, as some of my demons are ready to pick her up. “They'll see it as weakness. Let's go” They nod. They can't let the crowd see her weak.  
He links her arm in his, in support and walks away regally from the Fighting Pit and Leila walks with him, head held high. Even if I know she's ready to collapse, she's too proud to do that in front of a crowd. Beelzebub takes my hand and we walk after them, followed by the others. The crowd parts under Lucifers arrogant glare, letting us through without a problem.

When we reach the theather hall, where we will perform later, Asmodeus scoops her up and carries her the last bit in bridal style. “You're so brave, Sunshine. But you are insane. Let us take care of you.” He cuddles her and gives her a kiss. This time, not one of the brothers protest, seeing that.

There's a bed backstage that we need later in the performance and he lays her on it. Belphegor wraps his arms around her and says. “Let's nap together.” She nods and gives him a sweet, tired smile as she snuggles herself into his arms. Falling asleep almost immediately.

The others are spreading out, some of them go back to the festival, some of them hang out in the building, Lucifer goes to the council room to do some work. I stay with Leila and Belphegor. I'm worried about her. She'was so strong earlier and now she's just drained, it seems. Though I don't think it's as bad as before when she had to sleep for almost two days. I can tell her apprentice training with Solomon is allready paying off. But is performing magic really so draining on the human body? Then why doesn't that happen to me when I use magic?

Belphegor is not sleeping yet, he's watching her with a worried expression. “You idiot." He scolds her, while she's sleeping. "How come you're so powerful, yet so weak?” He's gently stroking her face with his fingers, then her throat, over her collarbones. Traveling over her chest towards her stomach, then back up again. It almost looks like a ritual. He stops when he's at her chest again and sighs.  
He whispers, his voice almost desperate. “Why won't you make a pact with me? I love you, Leila. Please, love me back.” I've never seen him like that before. Vulnerable.

“Belphie.” I say. His eyes snap up to me. I look him straight in the eyes. His face gets his usual expression again, feighning indifference. But I can see a lot of emotions in his eyes. Pain and guilt? “What were you just doing? It looked like a ritual...”

“I was looking for the place where my pact seal would be.” He looks sad, but I am alarmed!. Was he trying to force her one, while she's sleeping?! “Don't worry, James.” He tells me, seeing my expression. “I was only looking. It will be reveiled to me when she wants a pact with me. It's not there yet.” He sighs again. “I promised her, I won't trick her. No matter how much I want it, or how hard it is to wait for her permission. I will never trick her. I don't want my relationship with her tainted, like ours is.”

I know what he means by that. It explains the guilt in his eyes. We never talk about it and I have forgiven him, but I can never forget it. And neither can he. “Okay. Promise me too, Belphie.” I'm serious as I ask that. Or was it a command?

He nods, understanding. “I promise you too, James. I wait until she says yes.” He looks back down on her. “I loved her the moment I saw her. Falling on Satan. Ugh.” He frowns. “But she will be mine. And our connection and love will be pure and untainted. Like it was with Lilith. I can wait for that. Thanks to her other pacts, there is plenty of time.”

“She's not Lilith, Belphie...”

“I know. Because I love her even more.” He kisses her softly and I see her smile in her sleep, making a sound as if she answers him. Seeing that, Belphegor smiles and wraps himself protectively around her. Soon he is sleeping as well.

I'm still thinking. I believe him. He won't hurt her. She's safe with him.

After a while Satan and Asmodeus return with refreshments for me, and Belphegor and Leila when they wake up. They tell me how we left the festival grounds: The atmosphere is a bit restless. A lot of gossip about the Avatars and their humans. One story even more farfetched than the next. Leila apparently defeated three minotaurs and a behemoth now. With a flick of her fingers. And I am as tall as a house and can lift one with only my pinky.

“I guess it doesn't really matter where you live. People like telling tall tales.” I roll my eyes. “Can you explain me something though? How come all these demons were trying to challenge you today? They were out for a fight. Not everyone, but...”

“RAD is a University for elite demons.” Satan explains. “Who would love to take an Avatar down a peg or two, to rise higher in the rankings themselves. It's no big deal.” He shrugs. “The festival is held only every 50 years and is an ideal platform to challenge us. They've never beaten any of us in all the millenia we're down here.”

“But they see our love for you two as weakness, now. And in a way, they're right. They provoked us by insulting our humans. Leila standing up for herself by proving how powerful she actually is, helped our case a lot.” Asmodeus laughs a little. “Avatars only make pacts with the best, after all. Even though she's too stubborn to actually make one with us.” He looks at her fondly. Asmodeus definitely likes the challenge.

“There's a danger, though.” Belphegors lazy voice comes from behind Leila's hair. He carefully sits up, to not wake her and takes one of the snacks. “Demons will want to make pacts with her now. And not because they love her, like we do.” Asmodeus and Satan nod.

“Can a pact be forced?” I ask, looking at Belphegor. He's looking straight back into my eyes. It tells me he wouldn't have done it. He would never do it like this. I smile at him.

“You may remember how I tried to do that with you, the first year you were here.” Satan answers and I nod. “The pact we eventually made is real, but a forced pact isn't. There is no real connection and no promises made. So it can be broken by the human. But breaking it will be physically hard on the human, nonetheless.” We all look at our sleeping Leila. “She's physically not very strong, yet. She's a target. Demons wouldn't dare try it with Solomon, but with Leila... They might... Especially now that they know they're related.”

“If it's not real, why would they want it?”

“To have a pact, forced or real, is still a bonding with a powerful human. So demons would go for it in hopes to gain more power or status.”

“That's the reason Lucifer let her walk away on her own, earlier.” Asmodeus nods. “The stronger she looks, there's less chance demons will bother her. With all seven of us protecting you two around the clock, the chances are even slimmer. So let's not worry about it too much for now.”

Eventually, when Mammon comes to check on his human, way too loudly, she wakes up. She's feeling much better and we all have some more fun, snacking and talking with each other. And a lot of cuddles. Until it's time for our performance.


	2. The Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to perform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of spoilers, but this is only one of the three endings of the play. and I added something extra.

We all stand ready behind the curtains. On the other side we hear a lot of noise coming from demons who have come to watch our play. Ever since this afternoon the RAD Festival atmosphere is restless.  
The lights flash, to indicate the play is about to start. It is not getting quieter. Demons are not so polite with these things, I guess. Simeon had something planned for that, to shut them up. I hope Leila is up to it and not too nervous... These demons would love to see their Student Council production, made with the help of HUMANS and ANGELS, go up in flames. Well... They will. Heh.

Simeon, who is the announcer, starts with a magically enhanced voice. “Everyone, your attention please. The RAD Student Council Officers are proud to present their original play, 'With Me'. Thank you for coming and we hope you enjoy the show.”

There is some clapping and shouting, hissing and hollering. It doesn't look like it's going to quiet down...  
Leila straightens her back, grabbing the microphone. She stands on the side, behind the curtains. She will stay backstage, like she wanted, yet still she has been given a special part in the play.  
She closes her eyes and she starts singing with her soft voice, enhanced by the microphone. She puts a lot of emotion in the opening tune:

_All of my memories keep you near._  
_In silent moments imagine you here._  
_All of my memories keep you near._  
_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

After that, the theater hall is finally quieting down. I guess Simeon was right: The demons did not expect the play to start like this. The few hecklers in the crowd are punched into silence by others, who do want to pay attention now. But I have no time to think about it anymore. We have to do our thing.

“Once upon a time, long, long ago... In a small, remote land there lived a demon prince by the name of Lucifer.” Lucifer goes on stage, together with Mammon and Asmodeus. “Lucifer was a most proud and arrogant man. He loved to order around his servants, Mammon and Asmodeus, causing them grief.”  
Lucifer gives Mammon and Asmodeus all kinds of orders, standing tall above them, while they act in a way that makes them look subservient and a bit unhappy. It looks like any random day in the House of Lamentation, really. Heh.  
“Then one day, Lucifer left on a trip around the world with his human friend, James” I go to stand next to Lucifer and he gives me his adoring smile. “His purpose was to seek out a potential future bride.”

Lucifer and I act as if we are on a journey around the world, visiting all kinds of new places, the background and lighting keeps changing.

“Lucifer and James visited all sorts of lands over the course of their journey. One was the Land of Sloth, where people did nothing but sleep day in and day out...”  
Belphegor comes up on stage in demonic form, yawning. Pillow under his arm. Then curling up on the middle of the stage to sleep. The crowd laughs roaringly, so Belphegor grins cheekily and yawns again for good measure.  
“King Belphegor of this land was no exception, of course. They arrived only to find him asleep as well.” This is where Lucifer and I go back on stage, shaking our heads over a sleeping Belphegor.

“They also visited the Land of Gluttony, whose king had eaten his entire kingdom and all his subjects.” Beelzebub in demonic form comes on stage. Clutching his stomach, which is growling terrifyingly.  
The crowd is quiet. Probably scared to draw attention from the hungry demon.  
“But even after consuming all there was to consume, King Beelzebub still wasn't satisfied... And he almost devoured Lucifer and James as well. Fortunately, however they escaped with their lives.” Beelzebub chases me and Lucifer as we go off stage. Hungry, angry. It looked very real to the crowd who is gasping.  
Backstage, Leila quickly gives Beelzebub a big box with burgers and a thumbs up. He smiles adoringly at her while devouring his burgers.

“In the Land of Envy, King Leviathan was strangely smitten by the idea of two friends on a journey together. So smitten, in fact, that he became jealous of Lucifer and James for having what he could not.” Leviathan in demonic form, looks furious at Lucifer and me and his orange glow of demonic energy rolls off of him in waves. Leila did a little ernhancement on him, as she can control it better now. He looks incredibly dangerous.  
The crowd is impressed by what power Leviathan is displaying now. Thrashing his tail at us, as if to kill us with it. Lucifer and I do our best to dodge it.  
“The two travelers were very nearly executed, but escaped unharmed.”

“At long last, the pair reached a land at the farthest reaches of the world. And it is there that Lucifer meets the ideal princess. But just as he is preparing to ask her to marry him, Lucifer realizes something: He isn't truly in love with the princess, but rather with his friend and traveling companion, James.”

Lucifer and I stand on stage. The setting is made romantic as if standing near a lake with a gazebo. Moon shining overhead. Lucifer sighs. “ _I feel as though all these years, I've been living a lie, refusing to acknowledge the truth. To think that the one I've been searching for all this time, was with me all along. I can't propose to the princess._ ” He looks at me. “ _Because I've realised that there's someone else... Someone I truly love. And that is you, James._ ” He embraces me.

_In this world you tried_  
_Not leaving me alone behind._  
_There's no other way._  
_I prayed to the gods let him stay._  
_The memories ease the pain inside,_  
_Now I know why._

_All of my memories keep you near._  
_In silent moments imagine you here._  
_All of my memories keep you near._  
_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

The stage has been made into a dark forest now.  
“Beset by uncertainty after hearing Lucifer confess his love, James wanders off to think, but ends up lost within a forest. It is then that Satan, the fairy of the woods appears.”

Satan in demonic form slowly approaches me, his eyes glowing before I can see him. The crowd is holding their breath.  
“ _There's no keeping secrets from the fairy of the woods._ ” He says, as he stands before me looking into my eyes intensely.  
“ _I know what is in your heart. You're in love with the prince, aren't you James?_ ” I nod.  
“ _But he is of royal blood and you are not._ ” Satan looks like he is feeling empathy with my situation. “ _You know that only a princess is fit to marry a prince, still you can't stop loving him._ ”  
He magically let a prop-dagger appear in his hand and I stagger back. “ _Come James, take this dagger. Use it to kill the princess. That will grant you status and prestige... Enough to marry Prince Lucifer._ ”  
He reaches the dagger out to me and I take it. “ _But know that this is no ordinary dagger. Now that you have taken it, it has to be used to kill someone._ ” I look at him with shock in my eyes. But he is disappearing again, the last thing I see are his glowing green eyes.

When he has dissappeared, I walk back to the castlegrounds, dagger in hand, thinking.  
Then the stage goes dark.

“ _I still remember the day I first met you._ ” I say my line, while the stage is still dark. “ _Almost like it was yesterday._ ”  
As the light starts to slowly go up, Lucifer joins me, in his demonic form. “ _I remember it as well. It really does feel like yesterday._ ”  
“ _The way you fixed your eyes on me... That noble yet sincere gaze._ ” I take his hand. “ _The moment I beheld it, I was transfixed. And that was it. There was no going back. I fell for you completely, body and soul._ ”  
“ _James..._ ” He lets go of me. “ _Please stop. Tempt me no further. I can barely contol myself. I can barely resist the urge to tell you how I feel... How much I love you..._ ”  
The stage goes dark again.

_Made me promise I'd try_  
_To find my way back in his life._  
_I hope there is a way_  
_To give me a sign you're okay._  
_Remind me again it's worth it all_  
_So I can go on._

_All of my memories keep you near._  
_In silent moments imagine you here._  
_All of my memories keep you near._  
_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

“That night, James takes the dagger and heads to the princess's bedroom, but is unable to kill her, knowing it to be wrong.”

“ _This is supposed to be my path to happiness._ ” I say my line. “ _But can happiness truly be achieved through murder?_ ” I hold the prop-dagger over my own chest and stab myself in the heart. Well not really of course, we're acting, remember?  
But the crowd screams and gasps! They did not expect that to happen!  
Lucifer comes running into the room. “ _Aahh! What happened here?!_ ” He holds onto my 'dead' body, cradling me. “ _James! My dear James! Oh no, this dagger... this is the cursed blade that belongs to the fairy of the woods... The curse required you to kill someone, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it, could you? So you took your own life instead... You've left me alone in a world without you. Is that what you wanted? To condemn me to suffer through life without you?_ ”  
With my 'last breath' I say. “ _No._ ” Trying to stroke his face, only I die before I can reach him.  
Loud enough for the crowd to hear, but Prince Lucifer doesn't hear it. He lets his darkblue demonic energy flow freely, crackling terrifyingy and the crowd is shuddering in their seats.  
Lucifers thunderous voice booms out. “ _I loathe my royal blood! And I loathe a world without you in it! A curse on all of it... Everything!_ ”  
He starts setting the stage on fire with spells. Backstage Leila, Satan and Belphegor are containing the flames with magic, but it still looks very realisticly like everything is burning. The crowd looks at the spectacle with big eyes of shock. Told you they would see the play go up in flames! Heh!

“Never did the two imagine that such a destiny awaited them at the end of their long, long journey. James was dead and Lucifer was left to suffer through life alone. Overcome with sorrow at having lost the person he loved, the prince was consumed by hatred. He cursed the world and those in it. He dedicated himself to bringing sadness and misfortune to people everywhere for all eternity.”

Leila is singing now with sadness in her voice and in the crowd, a lot of demons try not to cry, because that's not what demons do...

_Together in all these memories_  
_I see your smile._  
_All the memories I hold dear._  
_Darling, you know I will love you_  
_'Til the end of time._

“Two hundred years later, James soul decided he wanted to be reborn again. To get another chance with his beloved Prince Lucifer. But when he returned to him, he didn't recognize the Lucifer he loved anymore. He became frightened of the kind of demon Lucifer had become. However, Lucifer did recognize James soul. A spark of love lit up in his heart again. Can he find his way back, to be with James for good? Or is it too late?”

I'm cowering in front of Lucifer in demonic form, a terrifying demon towering over me. But then he smiles. Looking me in the eyes fondly, he reaches out his hand to me and I am hesitantly taking it.  
We can hear some sighs and sniffles from the crowd.

The curtains drop for the final time as Leila sings the last bit of the song.

_All of my memories keep you near._  
_In silent moments imagine you here._  
_All of my memories keep you near._  
_Your silent whispers, silent tears._  
_All of my memories_

“And so ends the story. On behalf of the Student Council Officers, we hoped you enjoyed. 'With Me'.”

It's deadly quiet for several minutes.  
All of us are looking at each other. Why don't they react? Then a thunderous applause sounds from the other side of the curtains. We all beam. They liked it!  
We all go on stage to recieve our well-deserved applause. Leila is feeling pretty shy, with a head as a tomato, but still smiles brightly. Belphegor and Satan can't stop themselves from kissing her in front of the crowd, which makes Mammon go after them threateningly. Only for Asmodeus to take his chance to kiss her instead. You can't be everywhere, Mammon! This bonusscene, of a kind, only makes the crowd more wild.

We're all gathered in a classroom after our performance. Everybody has changed into their uniforms and Leila has put on a dress, because as she had said: “I refuse to go to a danceparty in that ugly uniform. Those demons just have to deal with it.” She did make it look like the uniform style, as she wears a teal dress, wearing the golden medal from the uniform as a necklace.

There is no complaining from my demons as they all admire her appearance when she enters the classroom. And those are the only opinions of demons that matter to us anyway.

“Whew! We're done! We're finally done! Never another rehearsal!” Mammon is cheering and Leviathan starts fangirling about Christopher Peugeot again. Which earns him a smack on the head from Mammon. “Pff... Idiot.”

We all chat a little about the day and the play, as suddenly something small runs into the classroom. “Papa!” It's the Little D of Greed again.

Seven demons look up with horror and surprise on their faces, as Leila and I burst out laughing. “Papa?! Who is it talking about?”

“Papa Mammon! Oh I missed you soooo much!”

“Oy! Pipsqueak! Stop callin' me papa!”

“Is there something you forgot to tell us, Mammon?” The brothers start teasing him, now that they know they're not the target of this dubious affection.

“'Course not! James, explain it to them!”

“Sure, Mammon.” I pat him on the shoulder. “Whenever an Avatar indulge in their Sin, a new Little D is born...” I start.

“No! Not that! You're makin' it worse!”

All brothers start teasing him again.

“Ah? Is that a fact?" Leila asks with an innocent voice and a twinkle in her eyes. “So, then I bet all of you have a whole bunch of kids, right? The House is full of 'em... I'll tell Shado to not hunt after your babies anymore.” She says with a teasing grin.

They all look at her in surprise, but then she has to run, because they want to punish her for being so cheeky.

“Anyway, what did ya want, Number Two?”

“Me? Oh, right! Mister Simeon had asked to deliver a message to James and Leila. He wants to talk to them in the courtyard. So you best hurry up.” The Little D shoos us out of the door and we tell my demons that we will see them at the dance.

When Simeon sees us, he greets us with his friendly smile. “James! Leila! Thank you for coming. Do you have time to talk?”

“Of course, Simeon.” Leila tells him and I nod.

We start walking around the courtyard, the three of us. “You know, I can't tell you how much i appreciate what you did. You got Lucifer and his brothers to make up right? That is no small feat. So I wanted to express my gratitude. With your help, we were able to put on the play without a hitch. Thank you James. And you too, Leila.”

“Thank you too, Simeon.” Leila says. “I wouldn't have known what to do without your help with the play.”

“Yes, And you're welcome Simeon.” I say. “I'm really glad it all worked out in the end.” We both hug the angel. There's no demons around us to be jealous about that now. Heh.

“It was truly impressive. The sort of thing only you can do. When I saw what you did, I couldn't help thinking that you'd make a good angel, James.” He looks at us both. “Listen, when you're done with your education down here, how would you like to come with me to the Celestial Realm?”

“Oh! For studies? Really? Me too?” Leila starts beaming. I guess we know her answer. Simeon and I laugh. “That would be amazing! I was so dissapointed that our earlier visit was so short.”

Simeon nods. “I mean it. I'm serious about this. And if that won't work, maybe I could come with you to the Human World. To get to know you two better. Think about it, okay?”

Leila is allready accepting the offer. I know she always wanted to stay longer in the Celestial Realm, but I feel there is something Simeon isn't telling us. Something that makes him worried for us and wants us to leave the Devildom. I just can't really put my finger on it. So I just nod. “I will think about it, Simeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you want to hear the song, I used the lyrics of
> 
> Song: Memories  
> Artist: Within Temptation


	3. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing with everybody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that in the game it should have made possible to dance with everybody you wanted, so that's what I did in this chapter.

When we return to the building, I see my sweet little Luke sobbing on the stairs. “I can't... I can't take iiit!”

I rush towards him. “Luke! What's wrong! Has Mammon been teasing you again?” I'm ready to give Mammon a piece of my mind about teasing my angel!

“No, nothing like that! Come on, you must know why I'm crying right?” He's looking at me with his big eyes, but I shake my head. “The play was just so moving! All I have to do is to think back on it and I... I just...” More tears stream from his eyes and I give him a hug.

“I'm glad you liked it. James was really good, right?” He nods, sniffling in my hair.

“Hey there, Leila and James!” We suddenly hear Lord Diavolo's voice. When I look up, he's walking towards us, with Solomon. “I wasn't able to make it back in time, but it seems the performance was a big hit.” James and I nod proudly. “Good job! All of you!”

Solomon asks. “Were you able to make it work without Diavolo's role on such short notice?”

Luke answers him, still sniffling. “Simeon did a good job editing the story so nothing felt off. In the original version, Diavolo fell in love with James too, but Simeon cut all of that out.”

Well then, I suppose there's only one part of the schoolfestival left at this point, right?” Diavolo smiles. “I know James is going to the dance with Lucifer and Beelzebub, but who did you decide to go to the dance with, Leila?”

He's looking intensely at me again, and I sure wish I had chosen someone right now as I say. “I uh... kind of turned them all down as a date...”

“Really?” He steps forward. What does he want from me? I suppress the urge to start running. That would just make me look ridiculous, right?

Solomon sees that I'm uncomfortable under Diavolo's stare and says, stepping forward too and in between Diavolo and me. “You mean, you don't have a date to the dance? In that case, why don't we lonely singles go together? This is a dance after all. It's no fun if we both just stand around like wallflowers.” He smiles and I laugh, relieved. “Dance with your grandfather, I'm sure that's a tradition somewhere.”

“I just promised all of them that I will dance with them too, so I hope you don't mind it.” I tell him as I link my arm with his. He laughs and shakes his head.

I really like dancing with Solomon. He laughs and teases me after I told him about the reasons I don't have a date. “Hahaha! You have been rejecting all these powerful demons who wanted a date with you?” I nod, my face red. “Because you didn't want them arguing? Leila, they're demons. They will find other reasons to fight with each other. There is not much you can do against it.”

“I know, I know!” I tell him. “So long as they don't fight over me, okay?!” I laugh now too.

“I heard what you did today, Leila.” He looks serious now and I look down, embarrassed. “Maybe it was a bit soon for you to give a display of your powers like that, for all the Devildom to see...”

“Yeah, I'm sorry...”

“I'm not angry about it. And don't worry, I'm not dissapointed in you either. I'm proud of you. You learn quickly. Or maybe it's that I'm a good teacher?” He laughs and I laugh as well. “But your body is still too weak to handle that much power at once. You must have felt tired afterwards?”

I nod. “I had to sleep for a few hours... The Avatars guarded me.”

“You have to be careful, Leila.” He looks me in the eyes. Serious. “Demons will want to have a pact with you now. For different reasons the seven Avatars would want it.”

“Because of my connection with you?”

He nods. “And you're powerful, yet young. It's easier for them to come after you, for a pact with a powerful sorcerer, than it is for them to come after me. I will teach you more about rejecting those advances, without it costing you too much energy.” He looks worried. “As soon as possible.”

“Sorry for worrying you, Solomon.”

“It's not a problem.” He smiles. “I knew what I started, when I decided to have a new family to get to know you.”

I look up at him, surprised. “What do you mean?”

“Hm... I suppose I should tell you.” He looks over my shoulder in the distance. “Leila, as you know, I lived a long life. I have had hundreds of families over the millenia. Through my connection with Barbatos, I always knew when the right time came around to start a new family. I started those, because sometimes my life is indeed lonely, but mostly because I wanted a relative with magical abilities that match my own.”

“You didn't marry my grandmother, because you loved her?”

“I think I did, in a way.” He looks me in the eyes. “I was fond of your grandmother and started a family with her, because I knew I would love our granddaughter. You, my Nightflower.” I look at him with big eyes. “I'm sure this is confusing, Leila. I'm not saying my way of thinking is right. But this is who I am and have been for a very long time. I would have started this family even if I hated your grandmother, because the union would still lead to having you as my granddaughter and apprentice.”

“I guess you get a pretty twisted way of loving people, living that long...” I say softly. I'm not even mad. It's just weird.

He chuckles hearing that. “Of course my hope is that you make more pacts with demons, down here. So that I can enjoy this family as long as possible.” He squeezes my hand a little. “Still, I want you to be critical about which demons you accept. I'd love to have you with me for thousands of years, but I prefer it you only live for several hundred years if all your offers come from demons who have bad intentions with you.” He pauses. “Do you understand? Power isn't what you should be after, if it makes you lonely or unhappy...”

Is he talking about himself now? Does he want to create a new kind of sorcerer through me, by letting me make different decissions? Maybe. Who knows what Solomon is thinking, really. I nod. I do understand him. Making pacts has an impact on me. Bonding myself with, for example, Mammon has been a rollercoaster. Imagine having 72 of those bondings. I would go completely mad!

He suddenly changes the subject. “You know, you're a pretty good dancer, Leila. Let's keep dancing.” Ugh. Typical! But I laugh.

Then Satan taps on Solomons shoulder. “I'd like to have a dance with Leila, now.” His tone of voice doesn't leave room for refusal.  
But Solomon doesn't mind. He nods and hands me over with a 'Have fun' and a wink.

Satan takes me into his arms and dances away with practiced steps. It wouldn't surprise me if he told me he learned dancing by reading about it. “Normally I'm not too keen on dances, honestly. But I realized I'd actually enjoy myself if I could dance with you.” He's holding me close, whispering in my ear. “And I was right, this is nice.”

“Yeah, I'm glad you asked me, Satan.” I give him a sweet smile, which makes him blush.

“What did Simeon want with you and James?” He wants to know and his voice is growling again. Is he still jealous of the angel?

I give him a roll of my eyes, but answer him. “He wanted to thank us for trying to make peace between you guys.”

“Oh, right.” He nods. “You and James managed to get all of us to put aside our differences and make up. I guess, that when it comes down to it, you two got us all in the palm of your hand.”

“Oh yeah.” I mock him. “You know that is my ultimate secret goal. Being dropped here in the Devildom, making seven Avatars eat out of my hand, is what I wanted since I was little.”

He laughs. “Yeah... I know it's not. Even so, none of them is dancing with you right now. I'm the one who asked you first. And you let me hold you close and you let me kiss you when I want it. Which means you view me differently from most of them, don't you?”

I look at him. I see something like vulnerability in his eyes. Is he insecure about that? “I like you a lot, Satan...”

He nods, relieved. “That's what I thought. I'm special to you.” He kisses me fiercely. “It's true, isn't it? Tell me it's true, Leila...”

“Yes, it's true. You are special to me. You're brilliant and passionate and I can't imagine not knowing you, anymore.” I hold him just as close as he holds me. “I'm the Fury that stops your rage, Satan. For as long as you let me.” He starts kissing me now on the dancefloor. I think we stopped dancing, but his kisses are making me feel a bit dizzy and lightheaded anyway. “Also. You love cats.” I whisper when he is finished, which makes him laugh out loud.

Suddenly I'm pulled out of Satans arms by Asmodeus. “Sunshine! You look adorable as usual. I could just eat you up.” He whisks me away onto the dancefloor, ignoring a furious looking Satan. I cast a glare over Asmodeus shoulder to him: 'don't you dare make a scene!'. Satan nods and walks off, but I can tell he's still furious.  
In the meantime Asmodeus continues. “Finally I get to dance with you! Let's make it a truly enchanting evening, okay? One we'll never forget. Let's show off in front of everyone how beautiful we are together!” I laugh as he does all kinds of complicated dance moves with me in his arms and I can barely keep up with it. But he doesn't drop me, so that's something. I guess I just go with it.

“You're a really good dancer Asmo.” I tell him out of breath and laughing and he beams. “I'm afraid I'm not so skilled.”

“Don't worry about it, just enjoy it, Leila. What did you think of the play? My performance was perfect, wasn't it? I bet seeing me in that play made you fall for me even harder, didn't it?” I laugh again, he's so vain, but I kind of love him for it.

“Yeah, you were really good. The play went so well, don't you think?”

He continues with. “You were amazing yourself, you know?” His hands start gently stroking the sides of my body, following my curves. Sometimes his fingers reach out a bit to close to certain bits. Especially since we're on a dancefloor where people can see it... He whispers. “So amazing, I wanted to take you in my arms and make you mine right then and there.” I can't really miss the suggestive tone and the way his fingers travel over my body. “To be honest, I'd like to do that right now. Are you interested?”

“Asmo...”

“Ugh. I know.” He holds me appropriate again. “I was only joking, of course.”

“Were you, though?” I ask him as I look in his eyes, but he looks away. Why is he like this? Is he offended? Dissapointed? Usually I can read him, but it feels something has changed along the way between us and I can't really tell what it is, or when it happened.

“Asmo...?”

“Don't worry about it...” He shrugs, then changes the subject. “Say, Sunshine. I know you are being all stubborn and complicated about making more pacts, but would you be interested in making one with me?”

I'm very surprised. Of all brothers, I certainly didn't expect Asmodeus to be the first to ask after Belphegor. But he deserves an honest answer, nonetheless. “I don't know, Asmo. I haven't thought about it yet. What it would mean for me, making one with you.” He looks at me and he nods, understanding. I continue. “What would it mean for you, knowing you won't get my soul?”

“Hm...” He says. “So this is what Belphie meant by you being complicated about it...” He kisses me softly and I laugh a little. “It actually makes you even more alluring. But I suppose I should think about your question, if I want to stand a chance getting a pact with you.”

I nod. “Yes. And I will think about it too. I want a pact to be beneficial for me, but it has to be beneficial for you too, Asmo.” I hug him. “Let me know.”

We dance some more and I feel that the awkwardness of earlier has disappeared again. Asmo still flirts shamelessly with me, but laughs now again by my rejections. That is our game, like it used to be. At some point, he drops me off at the refreshment tables, giving me a hug, saying he saw someone he absolutely needed to know better immediately and intimately. I laugh and wave after him.

James and Beelzebub are also at the refreshment tables, which is not really a surprise. I walk over to them to have a chat.

“Mm...” Beelzebub is beaming while munching. “I was hoping that there would be lots of food at the dance. This is all really good.”

James laughs and asks me. “Are you having fun, so far? Dancing with everybody?”

I nod, smiling and ask Beelzebub. “You sure do work up an apetite performing a play, huh...?”

He grins and says between mouthfuls. “Did you hear my stomach growling during the performance? Haha!”

“Sure did, Beel.” I tell him, giving him a hug. “The crowd was terrified you'd jump on them to devour them. Just as planned. Sorry we had to do that to you, though...”

“It's fine.” He hugs me back. “It was pretty clever to use the sounds my stomach makes, as special effect. And you gave me food after my scene.” He beams again. “It was good. Do you want to hang out with us here a little longer? Then we can eat to our hearts content together!”

I nod and move to sit next to him. “That sounds nice. I am a bit hungry after all that dancing.”

James is soon taken away by Lucifer to dance and Beelzebub and I chat some more, until Lord Diavolo comes walking up. He has his usual jovial expression again and looks less intense this way. Still Beelzebub notices me tense up and lays his hand on my knee comforting.

“Don't worry. If he asks you to dance, I'll tell him, I'm just about to dance with you.” He whispers. “Belphie would want me to stand up for you.”

“Beelzebub, Leila! Are you two enjoying yourselves?” Diavolo says jovially. We nod. “Leila, I heard what happened earlier at the Festival.”

“I'm sorry...” I start, but he waves it off.

“No need for that. It's good you know how to stand up for yourself.” His expression is friendly, but intense. “Although this might cause some problems for you. I need to think of something to make these as minor as possible...” He nods, as if confirming his own train of thoughts. “Demons would want to know to what you are capable of, but you can't get exhausted in the process, that won't do...” It's like he is thinking out loud. “Don't worry. I will think of something. I will see you two at the cast-party later tonight?” And with that he walks away again.

I'm pretty stunned and I hear Beelzebub laughing next to me. “Looks like you were worried for nothing, Leila.”

“Yeah, I guess. But his interest in me, it just makes me nervous. What would the future King of the Devildom find so interesting in me that he encourages his most powerful and trustful demons to make a pact with me?”

“I don't know. Is that why you're so hesitant to make more pacts?” He asks me directly.

“One of the reasons, yes.” I nod.

“None of us are opposed to making one with you, Leila.” I look up to him, surprised. “But most of us will wait asking you that, until you make a new one. Most likely with Belphie or Satan.”

“Why?”

“Why we want it? Or why we wait?”

“Both.”

“Different reasons for why we want it, I guess. I will tell you mine, when you are ready to hear them.” I smile grateful at him and he smiles back. “Why we wait? It seems you are uncomfortable with making more pacts, right now. Maybe it's all going too fast for you. One reason apparently is Diavolo's interest in you. Maybe the magical bonds you make are so powerful that they confuse you...” He looks at me, seeing my expression, and lays his big hand on my shoulder “That's it, isn't it?”

“Yeah. Even if I don't promise my soul, it's still like every pact gets connected to it. To my heart. And it's amazing when everything is fine and perfect, but it hurts when for example Mammon does the stupid things he does.” I sigh and he chuckles a little

“Yeah, we are still demons. Even if we want to be better, it's hard. You have seen it multiple times with me.” He sighs, taking a huge bite of whatever he's eating and I squeeze his arm. “I guess you have two choices. Hard yourself against both the amazing and the hurt. Or accept both the amazing and the hurt.”

“I don't want to lose the amazing... But I need to have more time to accept more hurt. I need to get stronger.”

“We can do some training together. To make at least your body stronger. Think about it.” He says as he sees Belphegor lazily walking towards us. “Looks like Belphie wants his dance you promised him.”

“Thanks Beel, I might take you up on that.” I tell him as I stand up to greet Belphegor.

“Hey Leila.” Belphegor hugs me tightly and kisses me somewhere close to my ear at the same time. “I had a nice nap, but I'm here now. Are you ready to go dancing with me?”

I nod and he smiles as I say. “I was looking forward to it, Belphie.”

“You were? I'm glad to hear that. Here, take my arm.” He leads me gentlemanly on his arm towards the dancefloor, where he waits with his arms around my waist until a slow song starts. Taking the oppotunity to give me more sweet kisses in my neck. We don't have to wait long. Maybe he arranged it like this.

“How was your evening, so far?” He asks curiously, looking intensely into my eyes as we dance close. “I can tell from your face you've had some interesting conversations...”

“Oh, you know.” I shrug, trying to play it off. “Lots of talk about how I need to be careful for strange demons after today. Me being powerful and weak. Talks about pacts and all that stuff.”

He grins. “And you don't want to talk about any of that with me, right now?” He sees me grimace. “I can tell from your face. So I won't. But I'm going to ask Beel what he talked about with you.”

“Okay.” I hug him closer as I close my eyes, savoring his comfortable embrace. “Thank you Belphie. I'm just a bit tired of that topic now.”

He leans his head on mine and hums. “I understand, Leila. You must feel pretty worn out, right? I've got to say, I feel exhausted, too. More than usual, I mean.” He laughs too, as he feels me laughing against his chest. “But at least no more rehearsals. No more Simeon the drill sergeant.”

“He was pretty strict and perfectionist, right? Sorry I didn't realize until the last week...”

“It's fine. Thanks to your and his perfectionism, we made the best Student Council contribution to the Festival in years.” He chuckles. “We should have hired angels and humans ages ago...” I have to laugh as well.

“It did really help me get attached to you guys.” I mumble in his chest and I feel him tighten his arms around me.

“Yeah?” His whisper sounds hopeful. “You're not going to sneak off to Purgatory Hall anymore?”

“Probably not. James and I are invited again to the Celestial Realm though, after out studies down here are finished.” I feel him tense up, so I look up at him. “I really want to learn all there is to learn for me, Belphie. Dont be like that.”

“As long as you don't fall in love with angels...” He says with a disinterested voice and shrugs, but I can see he's worried about that. Then he changes the subject. “Hey, is it okay if I sleep in your bed tonight? It's been so long since you allowed me in your room, because of Shado.” He hugs me close again, running his hand over my hair. “It'll be nice... I'll gently stroke your head, like this, until you drift off to sleep.”

“Okay, that does sound nice...”

“Oh, but... Sorry in advance if I end up falling asleep before you.” He chuckles as I punch him. “Be nice to me, Leila. Or I'll punish you.” He whispers. Then starts kissing me with passion.

After some more dancing and kissing, Belphegor is tired again. So I go look for Leviathan. He said he wanted to dance with both me and James, but so far didn't gather enough courage to actually come and dance with either one of us.

“I'm not actually dreaming... This is real!” Leviathan starts exitedly after I dragged him onto the dancefloor. Then seamlessly moves into another state of mind. “Are you sure you want to dance with me? You aren't regretting it, are you?” Changing again into. “Well, it's to late now to change your mind. You're going to dance with me, got it?”

By that time I can barely hold myself straight, because he makes me laugh so much.

He laughs too, a bit awkward, as he finally relaxes dancing with me. “Listen, Leila I want to thank you. It really made me happy, you helped me so much with the costumes. I'm glad that we at least managed to get James costume done in time. He looked amazing, right?”

“He sure did. You are really talented, Levi.” I hug him. “I'm very proud of you.”

He beams, then steps on my foot. “I'm sorry! I stepped on your foot again... I'm not good at dancing, it's such a normie thing to do. You want to stop dancing with me now, right?” He looks so sad and horrified that I hug him again.

“I have an idea, Levi. This is something people sometimes do in the human world...” He looks sceptical, but also a bit interested. “Sometimes, parents let their kids stand on their own feet as they dance. What if I stand on your feet? You can easily carry my weight, right? That way, you can do any dance you like and just carry me with you.”

He's thinking. Weighing pro's and cons. Then nods. “That sounds like a lot of fun, actually.” He grins. “And not like a normie dance at all!”

“Definitely not!” I say as I carefully stand on his feet. “Is this okay?”

He smiles brightly. “I barely feel anything. Hold on tight!” He starts dancing in his own way and I laugh loudly, holding tight.

“Don't drop me, okay!” I cry out laughing.

We make such a spectacle that a lot of people come looking at our weird dancing and they smile at how much fun we have together. Leviathan just does his own thing, not even noticing we have an audience until we're finished dancing. Then his face turns bright red again and he excuses himself quickly, leaving me standing on my own on the dancefloor. Oh well.

I'm not standing alone for long as Mammon wraps an arm around my waist, turning me to him. “Yo, Leila! I'm here! That dancin' ya did with Levi looked like fun! So, whaddya say we get to dancin'?”

“Hey Mammon!” I beam and hug him. “You want to dance with me too?” I ask him, remembering how I blew him off a few days ago.

“Ya big dummy. Of course I dance with ya. I mean, you're mine after all! Or wait... Maybe it's that I'm yours?” He grins fondly and I smile relieved. It's all good between us.

We start dancing together and Mammon has some frustrations to share. “Is it just me or was James gettin' awfully close to Lucifer during the play? It made me jealous, to be honest.”

“Mammon. They're lovers...” I start. “And besides, it was also part of their roles to be that close.”

“I know, I know...” He says. “But I just can't help it. Like, don't ya get it, Leila? You and James are mine, okay?! Mine! I was your First!”

I gently pat him on the shoulder. “We will never forget about you, Mammon. No matter what happens, you're my best demon. And James too, I'm sure of it.”

He blushes and beams hearing that. “Okay! So don't ya forget that and go gettin' all close with other guys!” I sigh, shaking my head. It will take some time for him to accept, I guess. “Hey, after the dance, how about you and James come to my room?”

“I can't, Mammon. I just promised Belphie that he could come sleep over in my room tonight.”

“Ya what?!” He shouts and I roll my eyes. “In that case, I'm comin' too!”

“Fine.” I sigh there's no stopping him now anyway. “But if you cause any trouble, I kick you out, understood?” He grumbles something, so I assume he understands.

I'm resting for a bit, having some refreshments again, as Lucifer approaches me. “Leila... Hello.” He says with a friendly expression on his face. Holding out his hand, he says. “Let's dance.” I'm surprised as he only danced with James so far. He's been ignoring all the longing looks that the demons that are present, are sending him all evening.

But I'd like to dance with him, because we are on good terms lately. Finally achieved something as mutual respect. “Everyone is looking at us.” I tell him, as he whisks me away.

He hums. “I suppose it's not surprising. After all, I've never danced with anyone at one of these events before. You and James are the first.” He gives me a smile.

“Well, in that case, I'm honored.” I laugh. Then we're both quiet for a bit. Not an awkward quiet, but more like we want to say something but aren't sure how to start. I'm the first who find my words. “Lucifer, you've said it a few times now... Do you really love James?”

“I do.” He simply nods. “I'm sure I will love you too over time, Leila. Only not in the same way. More like the sister I had lost and has returned to me.” I look up at him, surprised, and see him looking fondly in my eyes. He means it!

“How can a demon be so sure about their feelings like that?” I ask him directly. He looks at me, not answering. As if he knows I haven't finished my question yet. “I mean, you are not the first of your brothers I have heard talking about love and mean it.”

“You're talking about Belphie and Satan, I asume.” He states. I nod, I guess it's not really a secret in the House.

“But you are demons! Even humans often have trouble to know what they feel...”

“Human lives are short. You often have not enough time to recognize the feeling. So you look for the substitute. Asmo thrives on that, as you can imagine.” He smirks and I laugh. “Or you doubt your feelings. Humans are good in doubting themselves, demons thrive on that too.” It's like he warns me, but then continues. “Demons and angels live for millenia. We have learned to know the difference and we often instanly know our feelings towards the humans we meet. Asmo is the exception, being the way he is. But he is capable of it too.”

“You say humans...”

“Yes. Feelings like love and fondness is felt towards humans. Demons can feel desire, lust, respect etcetera towards other demons, but feelings like love are never there.”

“That's sad.” I say and he chuckles.

“You're never one to hold your tongue, are you?”

“Never.” I tell him as a promise, with a cheeky smile. “But Lucifer, it's not true. I know you love your brothers in your… unique way.” I nod to confirm my own theory. “And they love you too. Why is that... Maybe because you seven used to be angels and still have your angel core...” I'm mostly talking to myself now and Lucifer is also quiet.

“Don't doubt the feelings of Belphie and Satan, Leila.” He changes the subject back. I guess he's not ready to aknowledge his angel core. “They're not decieving you. As I am not decieving James. I'm happy to say it again and again. I love James, truly and deeply.”

I nod and give him a hug, just because it feels good to do that now. “I believe you and I will try.”


	4. The Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more chaos, but I'm prepared this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some spoilers from Lesson 28 Hard.

** James POV **

We're all gathered for the cast party in Hell's Kitchen. All, except Lucifer and Diavolo. They stayed behind at RAD to talk. Lucifer is still bothered by the idea that Diavolo invited Solomon over him.

“When are Diavolo and Lucifer going to be here?” Beelzebub says, arm around my shoulder, menu in the other hand. “I'm hungry.” I laugh, he's been eating all evening since the play, but whatever.

“We can't wait around for them forever, let's get this thing started.” Mammon, as the second eldest, decides we've been waiting long enough and the others agree. “Asmo, kick this thing off.”

A beaming Asmodeus takes a glass and stands up. “Okay! So does everybody have a glass of Demonus? All right! Here's to the succesful completion of our play 'With Me'!”

“Here's to Christopher Peugeot's amazing script! And the excellent job, he did directing! And to his incredible talent!” Leviathan is still fangirling about meeting his idol.

Simeon shakes his head, laughing. “Nonono! You give me too much credit, the play was a succes thanks to all of it's coloful actors, so here's to the seven Avatars! And to a succesful Festival!”

“CHEERS!!”

I'm sitting with Leila, chatting a bit, since we barely talked to each other all night. She tells me about all the dances she did and that her feet hurt now and I can see by the sparkle in her eyes she had a lot of fun.  
I tell her that I danced mostly with Lucifer and ate with Beelzebub and that most of my demons came by to ask for a dance with me as well. Even Leviathan. I had done the exact same thing with him as she did. Standing on his feet, let him do the dancing and carry me. And we both burst out laughing as we tell each other about it.

Satan and Belphegor come sit at our table.

“I have to say, your acting was surprisingly good, James.” Satan compliments me.

“All thanks to Simeons and Leila's good tips.” I wrap an arm around my cousin as she blushes from my compliment.

“Yeah, I especially liked that one scene.” Belphegor has a mischievious gleam in his eyes and I can see Leila looking with suspicion from one to the other. She's right: They're up to something! He continues. “You know, when Prince Lucifer admits his feelings to James and they have their moment.”

Satan nods, with a matching mischievious grin. “Yeah, you really did a good job of conveying the sadness of being in love with someone from a different social classe.”

“Hey, Leila.” Belphegor now sits close to her. “You helped James practice, right? So you know those lines too... Why don't you try saying them to me?” He gives her a sweet smile and she blushes.

Just then, Lucifer and Diavolo stand behind us. “Oh-ho, so James performance was that good, was it?” Diavolo asks as he comes sit at our table too.

Belphegor looks up, annoyed. “Lucifer, Diavolo... You're late!”

Satan pretends to be the friendly host for the table. “Excuse me, could we get a couple of more glasses over here?” He asks the waiter, but I can see in his eyes that he feels bothered by the sudden interuption of their little plan as well.

“Are you talking about what James says to me in that one scene?” Lucifer sits next to me. “Because I'd actually like to hear you say that to me again, James. Right here and now.” He says, hijacking the idea from Satan and Belphegor, who now glare openly at both him and Diavolo. Now it's my turn to blush.

“Lucifer, don't you think you heard it enough during rehearsals and the play?” Diavolo pouts. “I think you should say it to me this time, James. And I'd like to hear it from Leila as well.” He finishes with a jovial smile.

Satan lifts Leila from her chair and puts her on a barstool, then he does the same with me. “All right, form a single-file line right here. We'll go in order.”

“You what?” Leila frowns. But nobody hears her as my demons, the angels, Solomon and Diavolo scramble to make a line behind Satan. Grinning an laughing.

“Wait! How are you get to be first in line, Satan? That's cheating.” Belphegor is not at all happy with how his plan to hear a love confession from Leila is going.

Satan shrugs, sending his competition in the back of the line a wicked grin. “Well, obviously I want the chance to hear Leila say it to me too, right?”

Leila hops from her barstool and goes back to the table we were sitting at before. “This is ridiculous, I'm not doing that!” She says with a red face and turns her back to the line where everybody is waiting now for me to say it to them.

Belphegor grins at Satan and quickly sits next to her, whispering something. She starts whispering back and I'm pretty sure she's telling him exactly what he wanted to hear. Judging from his face.  
I laugh and shrug. My demons should know her better by now. To put her on the spot like this was never going to work. I don't mind it, but she's not like me. Then I start with my 'confessions.' It's actually a lot of fun to do.

** Leila POV **

While James is doing his ridiculous confessions, which take up almost an hour, I'm relaxing with some food and some drink at my table. Belphegor decided to keep me company. I guess he only wanted to hear those lines from me, which is kind of cute, so I whisper them to him in secret.  
Satan joins us afterwards. He gives me a dirty look, saying something about he had to hear it from James, instead of me, because he was first in line so he couldn't back out. I stick out my tongue and tell him he didn't even ask if I wanted to do it. Serves him right!

On the way home, I see Solomon with a worried expression on his face as he walks all the way in the back, so I join him. “Is something wrong?”

“Hmm...” Is all he says at first, so I wait. “Well, It's just that I realized I still have a lot to learn.” He smiles as he sees my surprised face.

“Still? After being literally ancient?”

He nods. “I'm glad for the opportunity to accompany Diavolo. It was a valuable experience, but still... He is the future King of the Devildom and I didn't know what to say... Maybe I was nervous? That's not like me, is it?”

I shake my head. “That doesn't sound like you, no. Was it something so serious? I know I'm not supposed to ask, but...”

“It's fine.” He smiles, patting my arm. “The rules haven't changed, Leila. You can ask, and I will tell you the things I think you are ready to know. In the meantime, you can try to find the answers you are looking for on your own. I encourage you.” I nod and then he continues, sighing. “I'm impressed Lucifer can handle this kind of pressure on a regular basis, you know?”

I know he's giving me hints, but it doesn't make sense to me. Solomon isn't the type to cave under pressure. If anything, he enjoys it. The weirder the experience, the more fun he has. So it has to be something really serious.

Later, after I have showered, I'm walking around in my room in my softest pajamas. I'm sure Belphegor would like them. I have fluffed up my pillows and blankets and Shado is appreciating them, just as much as I think Belphegor will when he gets here. I can't stop smiling. I'm looking forward to a nice quiet cuddle night with him, so I have prepared myself well. I wasn't kidding when I said this morning that I could sleep for a week and Belphegor is the best partner for that.

When I hear a knock on my door I go open it. Only to be lifted up in his arms. To balance myself, I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to my bed, kissing me all the way over there. He flops me unceremoniously onto my bed and crawls on top of me, still kissing.

“Finally I have you all to myself.” He says, lazily stroking my face when he's letting me breathe for a bit. “Shh, Shado, I was invited.” He tells the cat who is complaining about being disturbed out of his nap.

“Yeah... About that...”

He frowns down at me. “What now...”

But his answer is allready coming from the still open door. “Yo! Belphie! Get off of my human!”

“Seriously?” He hisses at me, his eyes flash with anger, as he sits up. “You invited Mammon too?”

I shake my head. “It's not exactly that. More like he invited himself...” But I can tell that excuse doesn't fly. He gets up from the bed and goes to sit in my comfy chair with a very angry scowl directed my way. He's refusing to leave me alone with Mammon, but it doesn't look like he wants to cuddle anymore. I have to make this right with him sooner rather than later.

And it's going to be later, as apparently Mammon has invited all his brothers and James to have a pajama party in my room. They have brought games, snacks, movies and extra pillows and blankets and in no time my room is transformed into one big bed. All the while they are being very loud. What the hell?!

James looks at me with an apology in his eyes. “Sorry, I thought it best if I came too.” He whispers. “I can at least command them to be quiet if you manage to fall asleep.”

“Thanks, James.” I squeeze his arm. “I have prepared myself for Mammon being loud, so more noise won't bother me. But seriously, what was he thinking? He knows I'm tired.”

“He was probably thinking that you can't do intimate stuff with Belphie in such a big group and it looks like Belphie thinks the same, judging by his face...”

Yeah, Belphegor can barely magage to hold his expression of indifference now. When he looks at me again, he sends me another furious dark look that actually stings. He is so angry with me! My face falls.

“Look at him, he probably won't even talk with me, right now.” I say with a sad voice. “What should I do, James?”

“Just talk to others first. This wasn't your idea and you don't have to feel guilty about it. I'll talk to him about it and explain and then you can do your sleep-plan, whatever it is, later.”

I nod and hug him and go back to my bed, where Satan has installed himself with some books and Shado on his lap. I can feel Belphegors piercing eyes sting in my back. He's definitely using magic to make me feel his anger.

“Hey, Satan.” I greet him as I sit next to him, petting Shado. “You're here too? I didn't think this sort of thing was something you'd enjoy.”

He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer. “It's whatever.” He shrugs. “I can enjoy anything when it's with you.” He kisses me. “I'm sorry though that Mammon did this. I know you wanted to rest. But I figured I had to be here to protect you from too many antics.”

“Thanks. I'm not interested in doing games or watching movies. So tell them no from me.” I say yawning as I snuggle into his side. “Asmo can paint my nails though, if he wants.”

“Noted.” He whispers and grins, then sending a glare to Mammon who approaches with a deck of cards. “She's tired, she won't join any cardgames.”

“Satan.”

“Hm?”

He doesn't look up from his book, so I snuggle really close to him and whisper in his ear. “I still remember the day I first met you. Almost like it was yesterday.”

He stiffens and he looks into my eyes now. “What?”

“The way you fixed your eyes on me... How beautiful and hypnotizing they were...” I kiss him softly and he grins. “The moment I looked into them, I was transfixed. And that was it. There was no going back. I fell for you completely, body and soul.”

“You really mean that, do you, Leila?” He gives me a fierce kiss and I nod.

“I do mean it. But I wasn't going to say that to you in public with all your brothers and Diavolo waiting in line. Don't ever try doing that to me again.” I tell him sternly.

He laughs and nods. “I'll try. But being in love with you makes me do crazy things. I might make mistakes again.”

“Then I will make it clear to you when you make a mistake.” I kiss him on the cheek. “Now I have to make things right with Belphie...”

“Just wait a bit longer, Leila.” Satan holds me against him. “I will let you go to him, just not yet, okay?”

“Okay.”

Satan has been bodyguarding me from all brothers who want me to join active activities. At the same time he lets everyone close who just want to chat or, in Asmo's case, paint my nails and do relaxing beauty routines. It's actually kind of nice now. James had talked with Belphegor and after that his scowl is directed at Mammon, more than me. I will go to him now to make up with him.

“Hey Belphie.” I say as I stand before him.

He doesn't look up to me, being the stubborn brat that he is, but he answers, so that's a start. “Hey Leila...”

“So, I'm sorry this is how our cuddle night turned out to be, Belphie.” I tell him as I sit on the armrest of his chair, leaning my arm on the backrest, as if I want to embrace him, but not sure if he let me. “I really didn't know Mammon would invite the entire House.”

“You shouldn't have invited Mammon.”

“I didn't.” I try, but he sends me another angry look. “I know. I should have told him no.”

“I wanted to do things with you, Leila. Things you don't do in a big group, unless that's your kink.” I laugh as I hear him complaining and he starts laughing a little too. “It's not mine.” He tells me as he pulls me onto his lap. “I'm not Asmo.” I kiss him. Apologizing. And he's melting into my embrace, rubbing his hands over my pajama. “Did you wear this thing for me? It's so soft.”

“I did.” I nod and he's holding me tighter hearing that. “And I made plans to have a quiet night, just the two of us, too.” I tell him.

He looks sceptically. “With Mammon in the room?”

“Yes, with Mammon in the room. And we can still do that. The more noise the better.”

“What?”

“Look at this, Belphie.” I pull up two pair of earplugs from my pocket and show them to him with a flourish. He's looking unimpressed at them. I whisper to him. “I enchanted these.”

“To do what?” He's interested now.

“With these in my ears, the louder you are, the less I can hear you.” I smile as I see his grin appear. “And the quieter your whispers, the better I can hear you. And I only made two pair.”

“Amazing! One for me and one for you, right?” He is beaming.

I nod and plug them into his ears and then into mine, hiding them under our hair. The noise in the room is instantly canceled out. All we can hear is our breathing as we're sitting close together.

He stands up from the chair and lifts me up in his arms. “Let's go to bed, then! We can still do some of the things I wanted to do, under the covers.” He whispers as quietly as he can and I giggle. “And then you can sleep.” He kisses me as he walks over to the bed with me again.

He shoves everybody who is sitting on my bed off of it. Except Satan, because he won't let that happen. He actually helps him to make room. Belphegor pulls me with him under the covers and we start whispering all kinds of things to each other. I giggle and snuggle close to him as he lets his hands travel over my body under the covers, kissing me. Amidst the chaos in my room, we're in our own little cocoon of silence, completely focussed on each other and I see that Belphegor is loving it. It's so nice and cozy, just as I hoped. I'm feeling getting sleepy allready.

Satan quickly catches on. “Some kind of enchantment?” He whispers. And we nod, sleepily. “Clever. Mammon isn't liking what you're doing, but you two can't even hear it.” He embraces me from the other side and whispers. “Sleep well...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will sometimes take some more time, as I'm preparing to take Leila's relationships to the next level.  
> It will also be rated as mature, for reasons. ;)


End file.
